


Leur's Secret

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Distension, Embarrassment, Extreme virility, Goddess, Large Cock, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Messy, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Short, Sleepy Sex, Sounding, Under the Table, Urethral Play, angel - Freeform, bathing in cum, cum, excessive cum, hiding erection, huge cock, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: An angel, living in isolation at the top of a mountain, has to relieve himself every morning. He can't do it alone, so he's learned to use toys at a part of his morning routine.





	1. Morning Routine

Deep in the basement of a mystical, mountaintop library, its only curator tends to his morning routine. He rises from his bed – tired, and with stiff shoulders.    

Leur, a dedicated servant of his goddess Ardine, guards her magical archives with a zeal and enthusiasm that would make any immortal proud of her creation. Among angels, Leur’s purpose and biology are very special. Eternally youthful, but with an encyclopedic knowledge of each tome he protects. Gentle and kind, but with hidden powers terrible enough to defend his goddess’s land from any threat that would come to attack it. Short in stature, but with an enormous, unwieldy sex.

“ _Augh…_ ”

Leur rubs the shaft of his cock as his feet slide off his bed and touch the grey, cold, stone floor. Thin silk blankets hug his fat veins, doing little to hide the topography of his supremely meaty tool.

His mornings always start with masturbating; sometimes his routine lasts only a few minutes, sometimes upwards of an hour. This morning ritual wasn’t born out of passion or out of an addiction to pleasure, but out of necessity. For reasons Leur never fully understood, Ardine blessed (or cursed) him with a hyper-virility matched by none he had ever encountered. His testes rumbled and grew every moment of the day. Stuffed full of hot, potent seed, his sack groaned as it lay perched on his lap at the edge of the bed. Leur’s gentle rubbing slides down from his cock to his melon-sized balls.

“ _Hmmpf…_ The sheets are all stained in precum again,” Leur remarks with half-open eyes.

He stands to his feet, shirking the ruined fabric off into a pile on his mattress. His package nearely scrapes the ground. There’s no more than an inch between Leur’s tip and the floor. Like a leaking faucet, his bottle-wide urethra continues dripping more precum, softly anchoring him to the floor by a clear, sticky glob of cock-snot.

As he rubs the crust from his eyelids and yawns, Leur stumbles sleepily to the next room over: his _toy room_.

The real difficulty presented by his cumbersome tool isn’t in how he could walk with it or help from bumping into everything around him. The biggest challenge Leur faced, nearly every day, was how to pleasure himself. His dainty, feminine hands could barely wrap around even a quarter of his tumescence. Ardine would occasionally grace his presence, but not nearly as often as _he_ required. She came as she pleased.

Left without hands large enough to properly please himself, or perhaps just left too large altogether, Leur had to innovate. The first few days of his existence in this library were stressful – the pain of his swollen meat, purple and veined more so than usual, spread to his entire body. His back ached the same as his trembling shaft, and his brain pounded against his skull in the worst headache he’d ever experienced. So much pain, so much suffering, until he happened upon the solution to his inability to bring himself to orgasm…

Toys.

Leur’s addiction started quite strangely; in his pained flailing in the halls of his archives, Leur accidentally jammed the leg of a toppled chair in the hole atop his swollen glans. That sensation changed Leur’s life forever. Spearing his tightly shut cock-hole with just enough girth to stretch him wide, opening the path for cum to pour out unrestricted…

The angel’s loins stir as he recalls those wonderful memories of his first time. His monstrous tool swells fully to life as he steps inside a swing-like contraption he built for himself. Elevated a few feet off the ground, Leur had to climb a short set of stairs to reach the waiting platform. One could describe the entire thing as a standing swing that hung from the elevated ceiling of Leur’s special room; even then, that description would be missing some very important details. A frighteningly large, curved, smooth dildo points firmly down from the ceiling right in front of his swing. It is textured with large bumps, and its girth rivals that of a human thigh. Still, it was much smaller than Leur.

Also key to any description of Leur’s special room: the exterior-facing wall, made entirely of cloth. In the past, he had completely renovated this room to serve as his pleasure chamber. Naturally, it needed some method of draining the fluids he produced. Leur couldn’t see the land below the clouds, far beneath the peak of his mountain. Likewise, very few knew of Leur’s existence because of all the dense fog that made his home invisible. Therefore, what harm could there have been in knocking out an entire wall to cum out of like an open window? Any time that Leur needed release, he drew open the curtains and would drain himself onto the steep mountainside.

Leur waves his hand at the curtain, and a magical force parts its crimson cloth. The cool, mountain air sweeps over his naked body. He shivers.

Leur hoists his weighty member up to kiss tips against his hard toy, and his rickety swing wobbles slightly. Without pumping his legs, Leur begins to slowly prod himself with the giant stone cock. His precum smears all over the tip, allowing his cock to slip past it. Polished to a silky finish, the toy Leur had so lovingly crafted was as delicate on his body as any plastic rod he could find on the surface world.

Frotting with his hanging toy gets Leur even more worked up. His shaft continues to expand in both length and girth, slowly filling to its fullest size: nearly 4 feet long and as wide as a barrel. He rears his hips back as far as they will travel, gripping tightly onto the chains of his swing. He pushes his legs back. After a little bit of fumbling, he manages to plant the toy’s head into the groove of his twitching urethra.

Arms and legs shaking in excitement, Leur swings forward to penetrate his hole.

**_SCHLLLLLLLLOOOORR-P!_ **

He widens his hole about a foot deep, distending his cock beyond limits any mortal could achieve. The underside of his penis bulges outward, showing the rounded bumps that coated the penis-shaped stone he drove into his body. Precum squirts out of the sides, wetting even more of the stone and dribbling down onto the floor below. Wet noises – squelching and sloshing – bound off the walls of the chamber.

“ _Nhghhhhhaaa…!_ ”

Leur’s forward momentum stops as he tightens his hole around the dildo. He relishes the delightful feeling of slowly, slowly falling backwards as his toy slips out of his gripping urethra, centimeter by centimeter. As he feels the stone construct tear itself from his pulsing cock, the precum squirting out around the sides turns milky and white. He pumps his legs in earnest now, using all his strength to thrust his mammoth fuck-stick back and forth.

The elasticity of his dick makes Leur accommodating enough for the entire toy, and soon enough he finds himself ramming the ceiling with full-force. The foundation of the library shakes, as is not an uncommon part of Leur’s mornings. Just as soon as the feeling of an orgasm beings to build in Leur’s core, heavy, white cream spills out from all sides around the mounted dildo. The open passage of Leur’s urethra can’t to stop the cum from flying straight out of his cock. Like the crank of a butter churner, the stone toy thickens and froths the jizz as it escapes Leur’s throbbing erection.

During the entire, body-shaking orgasm, Leur keeps pumping his legs and slamming as deeply into his sounding dildo as he can. A slanted chute below collects his steaming mess, sending it down the side of the mountain. Just like every morning.

As it always does, Leur’s fun eventually comes to an end. His messy cock falls limp, freeing the well-used toy from its vice-like clutches. It takes a while for Leur to gather his thoughts and come to, so he stands motionless on the swing for a minute. As he stands, more cum leaks from his stretched-out hole. It’ll close up soon. His balls, while still comparable to apples in size, are finally of a manageable size. Leur, groggier now than he was when he first awoke, slumps off his perch and rambles to the bath.

Soon, he might expect adventurers to make their way to his door.


	2. Ardine's Blessings

_KNOCK KNOCK_.

“Oh, a visitor today!”

Leur lifts his nose from his writing – a fantasy novel he’d been writing to keep himself entertained – to stare at the enormous wooden doors at the front of the library. Each door was adorned with an ornamental knocker on the outside, so that those brave enough to come to Ardine’s fabled archives could request entry.

A woman’s voice, strong and serious, states the reason for her presence:

“ _I seek knowledge about the White Springs_ _at the base of the mountain!_ ”

“White Springs?” Leur repeats to himself. “I’ve got no knowledge of any springs on the surface world around here…”

Leur uses magic to open the heavy, enchanted double-doors. His instincts tell him that the person on the other side intends him and the library no harm.

Standing on the other side of the doorway, a woman not unlike the image conjured in Leur’s mind when he first heard her voice: Tall, strong, and covered in plated steel armor.

“Angel,” she says to Leur, “I seek information about the origin and properties of the white waters of the magically-sustained springs at the south foothills.”

The tips of Leur’s ears start to burn up, and his cheeks fill with a red warmth.

“W-what do you mean by ‘ _magically-sustained_ ’?”

“You don’t know, angel?” The warrior lady’s curiosity grows even larger as she learns that the springs are a mystery even to Leur. “Over the past few years, life has quickly returned to the dead soil around a once ashen, dried-up lake.”

Leur, half-listening to his guest, racks his brain trying to recall whether he’d ever been to that side of the mountain. There’s no way what she described could be…

“A lush forest, thriving with life both fey and animal, surrounds the restored lake for miles. I saw the transformation occur with my own eyes: The soil went from dry and grey to dark and moist. Trees and flours sprouted up from nothingness. Birds returned to those trees, and other animals soon after.

“The only thing that could have caused it – the single constant throughout the land’s revitalization – was the refilling of the lake.”

As his guest continued to tell her story, Leur had sunk into his chair. His heart was racing, and he could feel the corner of the table’s leg dig into his fattening chub.

There was only one thing that “white spring” could be.

“And so,” the warrior continues, “every morning a holy waterfall brings new fluid down the mountain and into the basin, replacing the share that is absorbed by the soil. Every day the spring’s fertility expands to more land, blessing my village with new and plentiful resources. Our women bathe in the thick, steaming waters. We believe that it can spread fertility to our bodies, too. Couples have blessed with many, _many_ children after soaking in these waters.”

Leur sends out a prayer to Adrine, to give him the strength and the will to restrain his growing urges.

“Angel!” The warrior’s narration draws to a close, and she repeats the question she traveled to this library to find an answer to. “Are these waters one of Ardine’s blessings? How long will the springs replenish themselves? What can my people do to sustain this sacred land?”

“Uhm, I-I’m sorry…I don’t have any books on this.”

Disappointment fills the face of the plated traveler.

“However,” Leur continues, “I think that if you continue to pray, your village will continue to prosper.”

“…”

The large hall falls silent. The confused warrior stares at Leur, who is still just able to hide his erection underneath the table. Sweat covered his face. He lifted an arm up to wipe his brow as he continued to make nervous eye-contact with his guest, but would prove to be an ill-conceived idea. No longer held down by the strength of both his palms, Leur’s cock smacks against wooden underside of the table.

_THWAP!_

His book hopped into the air and the reservoir for his pen toppled over. The back cover of his book was stained black.

“I’m sorry!” Leur shouts at the warrior, “I have something I need to take care of!”

Much more quickly than they opened, the doors of the library slam shut in front of the warrior’s face. With a mighty _THUD,_ Leur isolates himself again.

“ _Hnnnnggh_ …I need to get to the basement!”

Leur haphazardly tosses his desk to the side, exploding out from underneath it with an erection nearing full size. He felt choked by the tight fabric of his pants. It had already begun to tear, dampened by the eager drippings of precum that flowed so effortlessly from his drooling cock.

For the second time today, he rushes down into his special chamber to relieve himself of his sexual frustration. Hopefully, the clouds are still thick enough at this time of day that the secret of the White Springs won’t be ruined for the warrior’s village.

**Author's Note:**

> Leur and Ardine are characters that belong to a friend of mine: Fancy Chicken (https://twitter.com/FancyChickNSFW)!


End file.
